The Time Machine
by Victoria Ami
Summary: Hanya gara-gara melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting bagi Gintoki, Hijikata malah terhisap mesin waktu gaje yang tiba-tiba aja berada di lacinya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Kemanakah ia akan di bawa oleh mesin waktu itu? Masa lalu? Atau masa Depan?


_**Tittle : The Time Machine.**_

_**Disclaimer : Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi**_

_**Summary :Hanya gara-gara melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting bagi Gintoki, Hijikata malah terhisap mesin waktu gaje yang tiba-tiba aja berada di lacinya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Kemanakah ia akan di bawa oleh mesin waktu itu? Masa lalu? Atau masa Depan?**_

_**Warning : OOC, gaje, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, summary yang kacau bin abal, Shonen ai, Absurd kelewatan, DLL .**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

* * *

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang cerah, dimana anak-anak bersinar dengan terang (?) ibu-ibu pergi ke sekolah dengan riangnya (?) kemudian matahari meminum kopi sambil duduk di depan teras rumah (?) dan para bapak yang sedang mencuci baju di kali ciliwung (?). Begitu pula di markas Shinsengumi. Markas pasukan polisi elit Edo yang isinya orang-orang keren nan kece, tapi sayangnya rada sedeng ini, masih mengalami hari-hari sableng bin absurd nan gila seperti biasa.

Ngomong-ngomong, berhubungan dengan gila, pagi ini suasana di markas Shinsengumi disuguhi dengan suara tembakan bazooka yang menggila dan sangat merdu dari arah kamar sang _Fukuchou _kita tercinta, Hijikata Toushiro. Saking merdunya suara tembakan itu, semua pasukan Shinsengumi yang lagi berada di alam bawah sadar mereka yang indah langsung kembali ke alam baka dan tak pernah kembali ke raga mereka masing-masing #dor! .

Eh, salah naskah ya? Hehe *nyengir kuda* ok ok, nih kita kembali ke laptop!

Semua pasukan Shinsengumi, termasuk si Komandan Gorilla, yang lagi pada molor dengan iler yang keluar dari mulut bagaikan air terjun niaga, langsung meloncat dengan indahnya dari tempat tidur mereka akibat suara tembakan yang makin menggila itu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir...

...Kalian tau gak siapa yang nembakin bazooka itu?

Pasti tau kan?

Ya kan?

Gak tau?

Serius gak tau?

Kalau gak tau, silahkan hubungi call center terdekat #Dor!

Serius, masa gak tau sih? Sebenarnya...

.

.

...Gue juga tau tuh.

**Jdar!**

"BOHONG LU AUTHOR!" teriak para readers sekalian pake toa nyasar.

Haha, tau aja. Ok deh, ane sebutin deh nama tuh orang. Tapi jangan kaget ya...

"GAK BAKAL ADA YANG KAGET DUDUL! CEPET SEBUTIN!" teriak para readers (yang masih setia) pake toa nyasar.

Orang tersebut adalah...

Jeng jeng jeng!

Pangeran Sadis dari Planet Sadis, Okita Sougo!

Kenapa dia nembakin bazooka itu ke Hijikata?

Oh, kalian pasti tau jawabannya, ya kan?

Yap, karena itu telah menjadi tradisi sang Pangeran Sadis kita ini untuk menyiksa sang _Fukuchou_, dimana pun, kapan pun, dan dalam waktu apapun dia selalu akan menyiksa Hijikata sampai puas. Bener-bener sadis...

Sedangkan sang _Fukuchou, _Hijikata, dengan refleks langsung menghindar dari serangan bazooka yang menggila itu dengan gaya The Matrix. Biar lebih keren katanya...

"Woi Sougo! Kenapa kau membangunkan ku dengan cara kayak gini?!" teriak Hijikata frustasi.

"Hey hey, tau gak Hijikata-san, sekarang udah jam berapa?" tanya Sougo dengan wajah sadisnya.

Hijikata langsung melihat ke arah jam weekernya. Oh, ternyata jam 9... HAH?! JAM 9?!

"Jam 9" ucap Hijikata dengan santai.

"Mengding kau sekarang cepet-cepet mandi dan ganti pakaian sebelum aku bunuh. Bukannnya hari ini adalah hari spesial untuknya?" setelah itu Sougo pergi meninggalkan Hijikata yang berbengong ria di tatami.

"Jangan bilang dia lupa hari ini hari apa" ucap Sougo lirih hampir tak kedengaran dan melanjutkan acara membangunkan pasukan Shinsengumi dengan damai aman sentosa.

Ok kita kembali ke Hijikata.

"_Ha? Hari spesial? Maksudnya?"_ tanya Hijikata dalam hati. Setelah itu, dia langsung minggat ke kamar mandi? Untuk apa? Ya untuk mandi, pastinya.

Setelah mandi, dia langsung memakai baju seragamnya dan segera pergi keluar untuk mencari udara segar. Ala! Bohong! Paling mau jalan. Ya. Emang mau jalan kok. Tapi sebelum ke luar markas, terlebih dahulu dia melihat kalender. Sekarang tanggal 10 bulan Oktober. _"Mp... tanggal 10 Oktober. Emang hari ini hari apaan sih? Hari kebangkitan nasional?" _pikirnya. Tanpa memperdulikan hari ini hari apa, Hijikata langsung tancep gas keluar markas dengan kecepatan cahaya. Takut ada yang mau nitip sesuatu sama dia.

.

.

.

.

Jalan-jalan di hari yang cerah tanpa ada tugas dan pengganggu adalah hal yang paling _perfect _buat nge_refresh_kan diri, dan itu lah hal yang selalu dinanti-nantikan oleh _Fukuchou _kita tercinta, Hijikata Toushiro, yang selalu bergelut dengan tugas yang naujubileh banyaknya. Benar-benar hari yang sangat nyaman dan selalu diidam-idamkan oleh Hijikata. Tidak ada tugas yang super merepotkan, tidak ada tawuran antar pasukan, tidak ada Gorilla yang nari-nari gak jelas di depan umum, tidak ada suara bazooka dari seorang pangeran sadis yang demen banget nyiksa dia, dan yang terpenting, tidak ada si keriting alami yang selalu membuat dia jengkel.

Ya...

Tidak ada...

.

.

**Bruk!**

Karena keenakan melamun, Hijikata tak memperdulikan sekitarnya dan akhirnya nabrak seseorang yang lagi memegang sebuah barang yang isinya hanya dia dan tuhan yang tau...

"Ah, maaf. Aku tak..."

"WOI SIAPA YANG NABRAK NIH?! SAKIT TAU!"

"_Eh, suara itu..." _Hijikata memandang ke arah orang yang ditabraknya. Dan orang itu adalah...

"KALAU JALAN, JANGAN PAKE KAKI AJA, MATA JUGA DIGUNAIN TAU!"

"WOI, JANGAN TERIAK KERAS-KERAS! TELINGA GUE SAKIT DASAR KERITING ALAMI SIALAN! " Ah, ternyata yang ditabraknya itu adalah orang yang selalu membuatnya jengkel gak karuan. Yup, siapa lagi kalau bukan si keriting alami berambut perak dengan matayang kayak ikan mati, Sakata Gintoki.

"Eh, Oogushi-kun, ngapain kau di sini?" tanya si keriting alami a.k.a Gintoki.

"Nggak ngapa-ngapain, kau sendiri ngapain disini?" tanya Hijikata balin dengan nada jengkel. Lalu dia mulai beranjak dari tempat ia jatuh dan...

"UWAAAAA! APA YANG KAU PIJAK ITU OOGUSHI-KUN!"

Ah, ternyata dia memijak sesuatu...

.

.

"Eh?"

.

.

Dan yang dia pijak adalah...

.

.

"KENAPA KAU PIJAK KOTAK ITU HAH?! APA KAU TIDAK LIHAT KALAU KOTAK ITU SEDARI TADI BERADA DISAMPING KAKI MU?!" teriak Gintoki pake toa nyasar saat melihat sebuah kotak yang entah apa isinya itu dipijak oleh Hijikata dengan tidak berpri-kekotak-an.

"Salah mu sendiri, baka! Kenapa kau tak langsung ambil kotak itu sebelum aku berdiri" seru Hijikata acuh-tak-acuh dengan kotak itu.

"Aku tadi mau mengambilnya tau, tapi kau malah berdiri duluan! Tuh kan kue yang ada di dalam kotak itu pasti sudah hancur!" seru Gintoki sambil nangis bombay saat meratapi nasib kue yang ada didalam kotak itu hancur.

Hijikata kayaknya acut tak acuh dengan apa yang terjadi pada kotak yang berisikan kue itu, tapi dia malah merasa bersalah karena 'tak' sengaja memijak kotak tersebut dan membuat sang –ehem-seme-ehem- Shiroyasha kita ini nangis bombay gak karuan. Kayak anak kecil aja...

"Hey, ngapain tuh kue ditangisin? Mending beli baru aja" Hijikata langsung mendapat tatapan tajam oleh Gintoki. Ada apa? Apa dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuatnya marah?

"Hey, asal kau tau, kue itu adalah kue yang dibeli oleh uang Shinpachi dan Kagura. Mereka dengan susah payah ngumpuling uang hanya untuk membelikan kue semahal ini hanya untuk ku! Dan kue itu sekarang hancur seketika karena kau!" Hijikata langsung diam ditempat . Jujur, dia takut ngehilah hawa-hawa gak enak yang keluar dari Gintoki. Teryata dia benar-menar marah.

"Dan lagi, kau tak tau kue itu untuk apa kan?" lanjut Gintoki. Ha? Memang tuh kue untuk apa?

"Hah?" Hijikata bingung, dia gak ngerti maksud dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Gintoki.

"Aduh! Kau pasti lupa hari ini hari apa kan?" tanya Gintoki dengan nada curiga. Ada apa sih? Emang hari ini hari apa coba?!

"Hey, apa maksudmu?! Emang hari ini hari apa coba?! Hari ini kan hari kamis!" Gintoki langsung diam mendengan ucapan Hijikata dengan nada jengkel, kelewat jengkel malah.

"_Sudah ku duga. Dia lupa..."_ Gintoki langsung beranjak dari tempat ia duduk (baca : tempat ia terjatuh tadi) dan berdiri. Dia menghela nafas panjang _"Tahun kemarin dia lupa. Tahun kemarin lagi dia juga lupa. Lah sekarang juga lupa. Dasar! Kenapa dia selalu melupakan hari ulang tahun ku sih!"_

"Terus, sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Gintoki.

"Tanggal 10 Oktober. Emang kenapa?!" yah... nih orang malah tanya balik ke dia.

"..." Gintoki tak menjawab dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Hijikata yang super jengkel melihat tingkah laku Gintoki yang sekarang.

"Oi, Gintoki! Tunggu! Jawab pertanyaan ku dulu! Oi!" teriak Hijikata. Tapi sepertinya teriakan itu tak digubris oleh yang empunya nama.

Ok, dia gak suka diacuhin oleh si keriting alami ini, rasanya kayak ada yang lain kalau diacuhin olehnya. Tapi... apa ya? Ah! Siapa peduli! Yang jelas dia harus mengejar si keriting alami itu sekarang.

"OI! Tunggu! Jawab pertanyaan ku du..." saat Hijikata udah sangat dekat dengan jarak Gintoki, bukannya dengerin Hijikata ngomong, tapi dia malah mendorong Hijikata sampai terjatuh.

"Aduh! Woi, kau kena..." Hijikata langsung berhenti protes saat melihat tatapan Gintoki yang sangat tajam. Benar-benar sangat mengerikan. Bahkan mengalahkan ngerinya Hiruma yang lagi ngamuk.

"Ho~... Aku kenapa ya?! Kau tak usah mengkhawatirkan ku! Aku gak apa-apa kok" ucap Gintoki dengan nada yang super mengerikan "kalau kau mau tau jawabannya... CARI SENDIRI DI KEPALA MU!"

Hijikata diam ditempat. Ternyata Gintoki sangat marah kepadanya.

"Kalau kau tak menemukan jawabannya, jangan pernah memperlihatkan wajah mu di depan ku lagi!" setelah itu, Gintoki langsung berjalan meninggalkan Hijikata yang terduduk lemas karena didorong oleh Gintoki.

Hijikata tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa diam.

Apa ini?

Sakit...

Hatinya terasa sakit, sakit sekali, seperti habis dicabik-cabik dengan sadis. Rasanya sekarang ini dia ingin menangis, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tapi apa daya, dia tak bisa mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya saat ini.

Dia hanya bisa menangis di dalam kesunyian.

Setelah beberapa menit diam tak bergeming, akhirnya Hijikata memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempatnya semula dan kembali ke markas segera.

**Sesampainya di markas...**

"Selamat siang _Fuku..._" Yamazaki yang niatnya mau nyapa tuh _Fukuchou _malah gak jadi nyapa melihat raut wajah sang _Fukuchou _kita ini yang bener-bener suram. Saking suramnya, pasukan Shinsengumi, bahkan Kondo (nih gorilla gak sengaja numpang lewat di sana) yang berada di sekitar situ langsung berlarian mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman, termasuk Yamazaki. Takut kalau _Fukuchou_ kita ini ngamuk gak karuan sampai menimbulkan korban jiwa.

Hijikata tak menghiraukan pasukannya yang ketakutan dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sang Komandan yang melihat tingkah laku Hijikata yang berbanding 180˚ dari biasanya langsung bengong ditempat.

"_Lah, dia kenapa ya?" _ucap Kondo dalam hati.

Kita beralih ke Hijikata yang kini sedang terduduk di tatami dan sedang menatap tumpukan-tumpukan tugas yang tergeletak dengan 'tak' elitnya di meja kerjanya.

"Haah..." Hijikata menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa orang itu? Kenapa orang itu marah? Kenapa? Apa dia melupakan sesuatu? Apa karena dia melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting hari ini? Sesuatu yang penting...

Tapi...

Apa?

Ah! Sudahlah, Hijikata gak mau memikirkan hal itu. Toh dia gak peduli.

Bohong...

Bohong banget kalau dia tak peduli.

Dari pada dia mati tegak gegara mikirin penyebab sang-ehem-seme-ehem- Yorozuya itu marah padanya, akhirnya dia memilih mengabaikan ribuan pertanyaan yang nongol tiba-tiba di otaknya dan melanjutkan aktivitas yang sedari tadi ingin dia lakukan, yaitu merokok.

Saat Hijikata membuka laci meja kerjanya untuk mengambil rokok, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat apa yang ada di dalam laci itu.

"HUWAAA! APA INI?!" teriaknya membahana.

Ok, taukah kalian apa isi dalam laci meja itu?

Ular? Kadal? Kecoa?

Bukan, bukan itu isinya. Isinya adalah...

"DEMI APA COBA ADA RUANGAN YANG BENTUKNYA KAYAK MESIN WAKTUNYA DORAEMON?! SIAPA YANG BUAT NIH!" owalah, ternyata isinya mesin waktu toh. Tapi ada yang aneh, kenapa mesin waktunya bisa ada di laci meja kerja sang _Fukuchou_? Siapa yang ngeletakin nih mesin waktu di laci mejanya?

Itu hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tau.

Bukan buka bukan! Bukan itu masalahnya! sekarang yang jadi masalah adalah...

"Eh? WOI! Nih mesin ngehisap tangan gue!" teriak Hijikata panik saat tuh mesin waktu menghisap tangannya. Lama-kelamaan tuh mesin menghisap sebagian tubuhnya dan membuat Hijikata makin tambah panik. Apaan nih? Kenapa dari tadi dia mengalami hal-hal yang tak terduaga sih?! Apa ini karma buatnya?

"UWAAAA! LONTOOOOONGGGG! TOLONGGGGGG!" teriak Hijikata yang sekian kalinya. Sayangnya gak ada satupun yang denger teriakan tersebut.

"TIDAK!" Hijikata akhirnya sukses terhisap oleh mesin waktu gaje itu dan sekarang dia ada di dalam dimensi ruang dan waktu. Bakalan terlempar kemana kah dia nantinya? Masa lalu kah? atau masa depan kah? menurut anda kemana?

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Author :UGYAAAAAA! DEMI APA! DEMI APA SAYA BUAT FANFIC GAJE KAYAK GINIAN! DEMI APA DEMI APA DEMI APA DEMI #plak!

Sougo : Akhirnya gue bisa ngebungkam nih orang pake sendal jepit nyasar.

Author : Kamfret lu Sougo! tega banget lu nampar gue pake sendal jepit siwalan ntuh!

Sougo : Biarin..

Author : Jahatnya!

Sougo :...

Author : Wokeh lah. Hai para readers! Apa kabar?! Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama bersemedi ria dengan tugas yang berjibun, gue bisa kembali ke dunia fanfiction lagi! YAY! Kalian rindu ya sama gue?! Pasti rindu kan sama gue?!

Readers : kegeeran banget lu tor! Gak ada kali yang rindu sama lo!

Author : Jahat banget lu semua! Ok lah! Jujur aja, sebenarnya ni fanfic terinspirasi dari sebuah doujin yang udah lama gue download. Judulnya Happy Time Machine. Karena itulah Judul fanfic ini Time Machine. Ceritanya sengaja ane buat beda dengan yang di doujin. Walau ada yang mirip dikit sih. Hehe...

Dan lagi, rencananya ane mau buat oneshot shi nih fanfic. Tapi malah jadi berchapter. HAHAHA!

Oh ya! Silahkan di review fanfic gaje ini ya! Seperti biasa, ane gak nerima Flame!

Hai para readers, menurut kalian, apa yang cocok buat genre nih fic? Romance, Hurt, Humor, atau apa? kalau ada yang mau merekomendasikan genrenya silahkan kasih tau saya lewat review ya! Untuk sementara ini ane bikin genrenya Friendship/Romance.

Wokelah... walau sebenarnya agak telat sih tapi gak apa-apalah. Happy Birthday Sakata Gintoki! Maaf telat ngucapin nya ya!

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


End file.
